1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of streaming application data to a target screen.
2. Discussion Of Related Art
Initiating parameters are required to establish wireless communication between a mobile wireless device and a screen device. There are existing solutions in the market for wirelessly connecting such devices. However, when the devices were not pre-programmed to established wireless communication, these solutions require a user to insert initiating parameters to establish the wireless connection between the devices.